Kiss the Girl
"Kiss the Girl" is a song from the Disney animated film ''The Little Mermaid''. It was composed by Alan Menken and the lyrics were written by Howard Ashman. In the movie, Samuel E. Wright performs it. The song was nominated Academy Award for Best Song with the song Under the Sea. ''The Little Mermaid'' By this point in the movie, Ariel has already been turned into a human by Ursula, but she can no longer speak. If Ariel can't get her true love, Eric, to kiss her before her three days have passed, she will turn back into a mermaid and belong to Ursula. Sebastian, Flounder, and Scuttle try to get Eric to kiss Ariel so that she can be a human permanently, while the two sit in a rowboat in a lagoon. Sebastian makes the suggestion that Eric does want to kiss Ariel but he is too shy to do so, and that he should go ahead and "kiss the girl" to see if she likes him too. Lyrics Sebastian: Percussion, strings, winds, words. There you see her sitting there across the way; She don't got a lot to say But there's something about her And you don't know why But you're dying to try, You wanna kiss the girl (with '''Lagoon Animals')'' Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do Possible she wants you too, There is one way to ask her It don't take a word, Not a single word, Go on and kiss the girl Sebastian: Sing wit' me now. Sebastian and Lagoon Animals: Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la My oh my! Look like the boy too shy, He ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la Ain't that sad, Ain't a shame, too bad? He gonna miss the girl! Now's your moment, (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Floating in a blue lagoon (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Boy, you better do it soon, No time will be better (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) She don't say a word, And she won't say a word Until you kiss the girl! Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la Don't be scared, Ya' got the mood prepared, Go on and kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa) Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la Don't stop now, Don't try to hide it how You wanna kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa) Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la Float along And listen to the song, The song say kiss the girl! (Whoa, whoa) Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la The music play, Do what the music say, You gotta kiss the girl You got to kiss the girl Oh, don't you wanna kiss the girl? Go on, you gotta kiss the girl. You gonna kiss the girl Go on and kiss the girl... Ashley Tisdale's version In 2006, when The Little Mermaid was re-released on DVD as a 2-Disc Platinum Edition, another rendition of the song was recorded by Ashley Tisdale. It was included on the re-release of the film's soundtrack on October 3, 2006. It was later included on DisneyMania 5. Music video The music video, released on September 6, 2006, consists of a girl at a school dance. As she hangs out with her friends, she notices a boy repeatedly glancing at her. The boy's friend encourages him to talk to Tisdale, but every time he gets close, she goes somewhere else. The video ends with Tisdale asking him to dance, and then at the end she kisses him on the cheek. Tooth Tunes included the song in one of their products. The music video is included as a bonus feature on the 2006 Walt Disney Platinum Edition release of the film. Lyrics There you see her Sitting there across the way She don't got alot to say But there's something about her And you don't know why But you're dying to try You wanna kiss the girl Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do It's possible she wants you too There's one way to ask her You don't take a word, not a single word Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl Sha la la la la la My oh my Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha la la la la la Ain't that sad It's such a shame, too bad You're gonna miss the girl Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl Now's your moment Floating in a blue lagoon Boy, you better do it soon No time will be better She don't say a word And she won't say a word Until you kiss that girl, kiss the girl Sha la la la la la My oh my Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha la la la la la Ain't that sad It's such a shame, too bad You're gonna miss the girl Sha la la la la la Don't be scared You better be prepared Go on and kiss the girl Sha la la la la la Don't stop now Don't try to hide it How you wanna kiss the girl Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl Oh, kiss the girl, kiss the girl La la la la, la la la la Go on and kiss the girl La la la la, la la la la Go on and kiss the girl Sha la la la la la My oh my Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha la la la la la Ain't that sad It's such a shame Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl La la la la, La la la la Go on and kiss the girl Go on and kiss that girl! La la la la, La la la la Go on and kiss the girl Go on and kiss the girl Kiss the girl Kiss the girl Go on and kiss the girl! Category:Songs Category:Broadway songs